All Business, Where's the Pleasure?
by TheRealKellyAnne
Summary: Melissa is a smart and cocky workaholic. Randy is a smart and cocky WWE wrestler? What happens when these 2 egos collide? Lots of fireworks, and maybe even love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I just pulled down the original chapters I had and rewrote them a bit. I hope everyone enjoys the story!**

**Also, I write for fun. If my grammer and spelling aren't 100, I'm ok with that. Feel free to R and R. THANKS!!!**

Prologue...

Melissa O'Toole had what some would call a perfect life. At 30 she had a great career for a Fortune 500 company. Melissa lived in a great townhouse in Brooklyn, NY. She had a great family, and wonderful friends. Melissa was lucky enough to not have to worry about money. Yes, Melissa had what some people would call a perfect life. Or was it?

It was 3am. 3:17am to be exact. Melissa would know. She was staring at the clock on her nightstand for close to an hour. Once again Mel was awake in the middle of the night. It has been this way for months now. Waking up nightly, having trouble falling back to sleep, tossing and turning. At first Mel chalked it up to stress at work. She was working on a big account, and the pressure was on from her bosses. The stress subsided at work, yet she still could not sleep. Melissa tried everything, from a new mattress, to sleeping pills. For some reason, Melissa just couldn't sleep. So, as Melissa had done so many times before, she dove into her work.

Melissa was a financial advisorr. Melissa helped people, rich people, with their banking and budgets. They don't have time or the common sense to pay their bills or taxes properly. She also helps them invest their money, so that they don't lose it. It was a job she found rewarding and challenging. Sure Melissa loved her job. Sometimes though, the job was a bit too much. The hours were crazy, as was the travel. Her boss e-mailed her all hours of the day and night. So when Melissa found an e-mail from her boss at 3:30 in the morning, she wasn't surprised...

_Melissa dear, can you please come to my office first thing in the morning? I have a very exciting opportunity to discuss with you!_

_Sue_

Susan Geller, Melissa's boss, was tough as nails. But she was fair, and her and Melissa worked well together. Melissa replied to Sue that she would see her in her office bright and early at 9:00. Then Melissa once again tried to fall asleep. As sleep finally overcame her, she wondered what the exciting opportunity was? Little did Melissa know that her meeting in the morning was going to change her life forever!


	2. The Meeting

**Hello everyone! This is the first time I am submitting my writing here on FF. Comments are always welcome. Both good and not so good, lol.**

**My disclaimer is simple. If they are famous, I don't own them. Now enjoy the story!**

The alarm on Melissa's nightstand buzzed annoyingly. She slammed the snooze bar once. Buzzed again, snooze bar again. This went on for about 20 minutes. Finally Melissa gave up and got ready for work. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was straight out of a Walt Disney movie. That is until Mel heard a police siren. Then she heard two of her neighbors arguing over a stolen newspaper. It was amazing to her. At night time, Melissa's Brooklyn street was quiet and peaceful. You can sleep with the windows open on her tree lined street and not hear a peep. During the day however it was a different story! City buses ran up and down the street. A fruit stand on the corner brang a warm feeling to the neighborhood. People came and went with the hustle and bustle that comes with living in New York City. Though it can be loud at times and crazy, Melissa wouldn't have it any other way.

Melissa finally puttered to the bathroom and started the shower. Her bathroom was her sanctuary. It was a way to escape from the everyday grind. She had a glass enclosed shower for two, with massaging shower heads on either side of the shower. Those massaging shower heads sure came in handy lately. Being single Mel loved using her shower heads as her own personal pretend boyfriend. Not today though. Mel had that important meeting in Sue's office. Quickly showering and drying off, Melissa began rummaging through her enormous closet.

The closet was a room in itself. It had a sitting bench and a separate room just for her shoes! Her closet seemed to go on forever. It was Melissa's pride and joy. She loved the fact that her wardrobe was not only up to date, but trend setting as well. The younger women in her office (and some men!) always asked where she got that dress, or if those were the same shoes in Vogue magazine. Yes, Melissa loved her clothes!

She almost loved then as much as food. Melissa was a foodie. She loved eating food, cooking, and dining out. Mel loved everything about food. That's the primary reason why Melissa was a "more to love" girl. Melissa was not fat. Not even close. She was no stick either. Melissa was a happy size 12. Her five foot two inch frame looked great in almost all her clothes. Yes Melissa might not have had a supermodel's figure.

And sure she was a shortie. Melissa was a beautiful girl. From her auburn hair to her curvy figure, Melissa had her share of guys wanting her. Finding a date was never a problem for her. Finding a boyfriend was another story. She signed at the thought. "Shit, what am I going to wear?" was the way she suppressed that past thought. Melissa finally decided to wear a simple DKNY black pantsuit. Her red blouse under her suit jacket matched her red heels. Deciding on wearing her hair back in a bun, her look was complete. Grabbing her briefcase and running out the door, Melissa was on her way to work yet again.

"Good morning Miss O'Toole. Would you like the usual for breakfast?" The voice was bright and cherry. Melissa's assistant Bethany was a gem. A sweet loving girl from the South, Bethany was Melissa's right arm. From making sure she had her coffee in the morning, to booking her flights and hotels for business trips. Bethany was there.

"Morning Bethany, extra large coffee today hun. Had another crappy night last night." Bethany just nodded and smiled. She never pried. Melissa was once again grateful to have an assistant who was their for her. The coffee seemed to appear magically in front of her. Sipping her coffee and looking around her office, Melissa was content for the moment. She was content until Sue stuck her head in the office door...

"Hey Mel, ready for this meeting?" Sue was jumpy. Very jumpy. She seemed almost nervous. That's unlike her.

"Yeah Sue, are you ok? Mel asked. Sue just smiled.

"Of course hun, why would you ask? To be honest hun, I am a bundle of nerves! This meeting needs to be perfect. So please Melissa, turn on the charm and make this work!".

Melissa was surprised by Sue's comments. She was not only nervous. She was downright nuts!

"Don't worry boss, we'll be fine. Is the client here? If so let's get this party started!" Melissa said confidently. Melissa had every right to be confident. Melissa was the best financial advisor in the company. Her clients loved her. Her bosses loved her as well. Melissa found that perfect combination in bitchiness and sweetness that made her no nonsense approach to her work daunting to watch. Sue had nothing to worry about with Melissa at the reigns. Exusing herself to freshen up, Sue left Melissa once again in her thoughts. A few moments of happy silence passed before Melissa was practically tackled by Bethany.

"Did you see who's here Mel? I can't believe he's here!" Bethany said happily. Giddy was giddy.

"Bethany, you're making me want to puke. Turn down the fucking chippiness Mary Poppins. What's the deal?". Mel was getting testy. She always did right before seeing a new client. It was almost as though she was putting on her game face before a big game. Melissa always did this, so Bethany paid her no mind.

"Melissa, Vince McMahon is HERE!!!!". Bethany shrieked on the last word.

Giving the assistant she loved a moment ago the look of death, Melissa calmly stood from her chair.

"Who gives a shit, and who the hell is Vince McMahon?" Melissa's question almost made Bethany choke. Being from the South, Bethany grew up watching wrestling in Menphis with her family. Wrestling down south is as sacred as the bible.

"Mel, Vince McMahon is the chairman of the WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment? Ring a bell? Geez Melissa, you are clueless!"

Bethany was losing Melissa fast. She thought of the one thing that might make Melissa see the awesomeness that was in the office down the hall.

"Melissa, here. Look at the stock for the WWE. Look at the split last week. Look at those numbers. That's just the past 6 months growth Melissa. Now do you get it?" Melissa was no wrestling fan. Her brothers used to watch it on Saturday mornings. Then they would try to practice their wrestling moves on their younger and smaller sister. She could care less about wrestling. Melissa cared about the numbers. The numbers were her bible to her. Plain and simple. This put Melissa in the frame of mind needed to get her company the WWE account.

"Enough of this, give me five minutes to prep!" Melissa barked at her assistant. That was enough for Bethany to jump and leave the office. Melissa took just a moment to look over the notes on the WWE. Over 10,000 employees internationally. Some without insurance. A publicly traded company where the money makers can have their careers ended with an injury. Melissa had read enough. This company needed her. They needed her badly. And she knew it. A cocky grin etched onto her face as she left her office and walked down the hall to the meeting.

-

Melissa was ready for this. Her bring it on mentality swayed her into the room with an arrogance that could not be compared to by anyone else in her company. That is why she was there. This is her moment to shine.

Melissa let her cockiness shine when she walked into the room and announced: "So which one of you is Mr. McMahon?" The room became silent. You could hear a pin drop. How dare someone NOT know who Vincent Kennedy McMahon was!

"Sorry boys, I'm too busy working to watch men run around in their underwear on TV. So I'll ask again. Which one of you is Mr. McMahon?" The silence in the room was ended with a hearty belly laugh.

"I'm Mr. McMahon. Please call me Vince." He was amused by her outburst. Good. That's what Melissa liked.

"Glad to meet you Vince.", Melissa said with a hearty handshake. "Can you please introduce me to the rest of the room?"

"It's my pleasure dear. My personal assistant Miss Bellows, My head accountant John Grey ." Handshakes went all around. Vince introduced all of his entourage except for one. He introduced himself.

"Miss O'Toole, my name is Randy Orton. I run around on TV in my underwear every week.", he said with a smirk. A cocky smirk. A cocky smirk alot like Melissa's. A cocky smirk she could not stop herself from noticing. Why was she staring? Why was she shaking her hand for so long? Why was he doing to same?

Let the fun begin!


	3. I agreed to what?

**Once again, I desclaim. I own all OC characters. Enjoy!**

"Well Miss O'Toole, the offer is yours for the taking. All traveling expenses will be paid. You'll travel first class with the superstars and the executives. I believe the offer is more than fair. So what do you say?" Vince had a twinkle in his eye. He was very excited with the idea of working with a woman as beautiful as Melissa. Vince was pratically leering at Mel. She was too busy to notice.

"Umm, yeah. That sounds fine." In all honesty Melissa didn't hear much of what Vince, or anyone else said for that matter. All she could do was sit like a lost puppy and stare at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Yes, you can call him beautiful. From his crisp black Armani suit, to the royal blue dress shirt which matched his eyes to perfection. Randy was dressed to impress. He was easy on the eyes, and terrible on the stomach. Mel felt almost ill. She was faint, and the room was spinning. Did love at first sight really exist?

"So it's settled then! Miss O'Toole will meet us in Toronto in 2 weeks. My assistant will e-mail your assistant all the details. And don't worry Miss O'Toole, I will hire you a personal assistant when your on the road. That way you are covered both here and while traveling."

Traveling? What the hell did she miss? Melissa finally snapped out of her daze and stood at the head of the table. The one thing that Melissa could do well was bullshit. Sure she didn't hear a freaking word he said. She didn't need to.

"Vince, I am grateful for the chance to work with you. My team and I will make sure you are 100 satisfied with our work. We will not let you down!" That sounded convincing, didn't it?

"All right then. Let's celebrate over dinner. Melissa, you're boss tells me you are quite a gourmet. What restaurant do you recommend?"

That was the one thing which perked Melissa up. "Jaxon. Jaxon would be perfect!"

"Ok Mel, what the hell was that about?" Sue was pissed. Really pissed. She was pacing back in forth in Melissa's office like a rabid dog. She looked like she wanted to jump over the desk and attack her #1 financial advisor.

"I cannot believe you said yes to him! How am I supposed to run this office if you're out galavanting around the country 3 days a week! Jesus Mel, what's your damage?"

Rule #1, do not yell at Melissa O'Toole. Never, ever, EVER!! Melissa sat their and gave her boss a cold stare. "Sue, let's get this straight. I do two things for you. I make you a ton of money, and I make you look good. My decision has done both. If you have a problem with me being out of the office a few days a week, then you can do two things. You can either deal with it and shut the hell up, OR you can find yourself 10 people to replace one me. Now please go to lunch or whatever, I need to think!"

Sue stared at Melissa in complete disbelief. With no words spoken, Sue turned on her heel and clicked right out of Mel's office. Melissa leaned back in her chair and gave out a long sigh. "Bethany, please come into my office." Mel chirped on the intercom.

"Right away Mel!" Miss Sunshine practically ran into her boss' office with a cup of Starbucks in one hand, and a donut in the other.

Melissa took the coffee and held it like it was her baby. Bethany is so good to me, she thought to herself. I should get her something. Sipping the coffee in silence, she tried to make sense of what just happened. She remembered hearing Vince and Sue discuss traveling, doing portfolios while on the road, insurance, ledgers, and other crap. She thought she put two and two together, but she just wanted to make sure…

"Bethany, what the hell happened in their? What did I get myself into?" Melissa was tired, her head was spinning, and she felt like she just got he ass kicked. She also felt happy. Somewhere through all the craziness, she felt a sense of happiness and being content. Weird!

"Well Mel, you agreed to be the personal financial advisor for the WWE. Since they have such crazy schedules, you're going on the road 3 days a week to interview each traveling employee. You'll be on the road, while we set up packages for the employees here at the office. Oh, and you fell head over heels for a certain underwear wearing wrestler." Bethany was teasing of course, yet she seemed to be telling the truth. For some reason, Melissa was very interested in Randy. He was definently not her type. He was cocky, arrogant, and downright rude. Melissa dated wall street brokers and lawyers, not athletes! Especially professional wrestlers. God, what would her friends say?

As Melissa thought back to the meeting, she wondered what attracted her to Randy besides his good looks. He looked bored at the meeting, and he looked as though he was forced to come.

**Flashback to the meeting...**

_"I wanted to bring one of my superstars with me to give you an idea of what you'll be dealing with." Vince said. "Randy was the youngest WWE Champion in our companies history!" Vince boasted. "A millionaire by the age of 23, I don't want him to wind up in the dog house". _

_Vince had a point their. Most young people with money declare bankrupcy at some point. Vince didn't want that to happen. _

_"Don't worry Vince, I'll take good care of your boys." Melissa told him with a confident smile. For some reason, Melissa just couldn't get Randy out of her head. She wondered if he felt the same way…_

Randy Orton sat in his hotel room mindlessly flipping through the channels, bored out of his mind. That seemed to be the norm for Randy. Always bored, always looking for something to do. Today started out like any other day. He kicked another ring rat out of his room, worked out in the gym, showered, breakfast, and TV. Boring! Different city, same boring ass routine in the hotels. Though Randy was bored, he wasn't complaining. Actually he was grateful. Grateful to be clean and sober, grateful that he had a job that he loved. Grateful that Vince came him another chance to shine.

_"Randy, come with me to New York." Vince said in his booming voice. Vince explained that he was looking to hire some accounting chick to help the boys manage their money. Wrestling had become very lucrative over the past ten years. That, and seeing his older wrestlers piss their money away, gave Vince the motivation to hire a financial consulting team. "I want to show Miss O'Toole the new face of the WWE." Who could say no to Vince? Randy was on the next plane to NY._

And now here he was, waiting for Vince so they can attend their meeting.

Randy was halfway through the local news when Vince knocked on his door. They took a limo to the office where they sat and waited for this "chick" to show. She was running late. How dare she keep Vince waiting?

Then he saw her. She was so different than the other girls. Her reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't skinny, she was curvy. She was wearing a suit and glasses. She looked almost like a school teacher. He found her incredibly hot. He also found her intimidating. She knew how to talk to Vince. She kept her cool, she was a total professional. She had this confidence about her that Randy could see right away. Her tits weren't popping out of her blouse, she wasn't popping gum in her mouth, and she looked as though she was smart. "The girls I date are lucky if they finished high school." Randy thought to himself. I don't stand a chance with this one…

Then he saw something which took him by surprise. She was looking at him. She was really checking him out. Randy suddenly lost his cocky grin and actually blushed. He hoped she didn't notice. He did notice her though, and thought that she was way out of his leauge. A girl like that probably dates Wall Street guys and lawyers. If he only knew!

"It doesn't matter anyways, it's not like I'll ever see this chick again." He thought. Then Vince dropped the bombshell. She's traveling with us and we're going out to dinner with her tonight. Shit, I better find something to wear!


	4. Sick to my stomach

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. This next chapter has some very serious adult content in the last section. If this offends you, please skip the last section to this chapter. THANKS!**_

The clock seemed to be gong so slowly. Melissa even checked to make sure it was plugged in. It wasn't time going slow, it was Mel. She was nervous and anxious about her big dinner with Vince. This was so unlike Melissa. She never gets nervous about business. Her throat felt like it was closing up, making it hard to breath. Her stomach was doing flip flops. Why did she feel this way?

Melissa decided to call her best friend and get another point of view. Andrew and Melissa have been best friend's since college. Standing at 6 foot 2 and weighing in around 250, Drew was a hunk. He worked out, ate well, and kept up on all the latest fashion. He was also gay.

"Melissa honey, you have fallen for this guy." Andrew was up front. No beating around the bush. "You should Google him. Looks like he is interesting. And as dumb as a brick."

"Drew! Please! How can you just Google someone like that. You cannot get an opinion of a person by their internet profiles. I hardly think he is as dumb as a brick. That was uncalled for!" Melissa was defending Randy, why?

"So what did you find on him?" Melissa asked quietly. She was admitting that her curiosity was getting the best of her.

" I found some nudie pics, he's packing! Also found his biography. Mel, he's 3 years younger than you. And he's from St. Louis."

"St Louis, as in Missouri? Younger than me?" Her head was spinning.

"Mel dear, it doesn't matter. He's not your type. You are so much smarter than him. You can do so much better." This infactuation was doomed from the start. Andrew didn't want her best friend to get hurt, **again**.

"Drew, I don't know. We're all meeting for dinner tonight at JAXON. At least I'm on home territory their"

"Yes dear, picking a restaurant you own was a good call. But if you haven't noticed, you are on home territory anywhere in NYC." It was true. Melissa owned 4 restaurants. Two in Manhattan, one in Brooklyn, and 1 in Queens. She also ate out practically every meal. So the restaurants in NYC were all friendly with her.

"Drew, can you come with me tonight? Please?" She was almost begging him. He felt sorry for her.

"Of course honey, anything for you. What time do you want me to pick you up?" Andrew had a new hummer to play around with.

"Pick me up at 8 Drew. Don't want to be late for dinner."

"You mean you don't want to be late for **Randy**." Andrew cooed.

"Now what the hell do I wear?"

"Melissa, why didn't you tell me you had a fashion emergency! I'll be over at 7 then." With that Andrew hung up. Melissa layed down on her bed and watched the room spin. She was so confused. Melissa had been in love before. She was even engaged at one point. She never felt this way though.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy sat in his hotel room once again on the same couch as earlier. Once again flipping through the channels. This time though, he wasn't bored. Far from it. Randy's mind was racing a mile a minute. This chick. She was **hot**! She was smoking! Was she older than him? She sure did act like it. She was so pretty, even for a brunette. Her hair had these red highlights that made her borwn eyes just pop. And those glasses, damn! Randy had no idea what the hell was getting into him. All he knew was that in a few hours he was having dinner with this girl. He was nervous. Randy Orton **never** became nervous over a girl.

_This chick is fucking with my head._ He thought to himself. _I gotta call John. _John Cena, WWE champion, was Randy's best friend. They have known each other for years, since their Ohio Valley Wrestling days. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be John...

"Hey man, what's up?" John was out of breath. He was either in the gym, or getting some.

"Nothing much man. I gotta talk to you. You busy?"

"Nah I'm cool, let me just get off the treadmill." Leave it up to John to work out with his cell phone near by. John is a workout a holic. He works out 7 days a week. It's his true addiction.

"John man, something weird is going on." Randy sounded nervous. That was unlike him.

" Dude, if you have that rash thing going on again, I don't wanna hear it!"

"No man, it's nothing like that. Listen, are you sitting down, this is serious." Randy was pacing back and forth in his hotel room. He was sweating. Nervous was not the word to descibe him. He was pitiful!

John was getting nervous now. Just hearing his best friend frantic freaked him out. _He better not have knocked some chick up. _He thought to himself.

"John man, I don't know what's happening to me. I met this chick at Vince's meeting. She was cocky, and a smartass. She was rude to Vince, and had the nerve to say that we ran around in our underwear on TV!"

"Speak for yourself man, I would never wear that speedo looking shit ya'all wear!"

"Forget that man. This chick was checking me out! Her hair was pulled back. She wore glasses. She wasn't showing any skin at all. What the fuck man! She was so hot! I could of taken her right their on the table, I swear!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there cowboy. Are you telling me you are talking about a girl?" _This was too funny. Randy had it bad!_

"Yeah man, I feel sick to my stomach. I'm here sweating. I am pacing the room. I had 3 chicks blow up my cell since I came back and I turned them down. What the hell is wrong with me?"

John felt bad for his best friend. Randy thought he was in love before. He was even engaged at one point. Yet Randy had no clue he had fallen for this girl. And Randy had fallen hard!

"Randy, listen to me. Sit down. Don't freak out when you hear this, ok? Randy, you are falling for this girl." John heard silence on the other end of the line. Followed by more silence. John was getting worried yet again.

"Randy, are you there? Man, are you ok?

Finally he heard his best friend breathe. It was as though Randy stopped breathing. In reality, he did stop breathing for a moment. The realization was setting in. Randy was falling for Melissa.

"We only spoke 1 sentence to each other." Randy said in a quiet voice. "I can't fall for a chick like her." This entire ordeal was a bit too much for Randy.

"Randy man, think about it. Just settle down and think for a minute. You're scared man. I don't blame you. Love is a fucked up thing." John recently broke up with WWE diva Maria. He was anti love at the moment.

"She is so smart John. I can't go out with a chick like her!" The truth is, Randy was afraid that this girl was smarter than him. He was afraid that she would make him look dumb.

"You can go out with a girl like that, and you will. Just give it a try. What's the worst that can happen?" John was losing his patience. If the worst problem that Randy has is that he has fallen for some girl, then he needed to shut the fuck up.

"So who's the lucky girl who is going to tame the legend killer?" Even John was curious.

"Melissa. Melissa O'Toole." The name dripped off Randy's mouth and placed a super wide grin on his face. "I'm gonna marry this girl John. Just wait and see!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only 6 pm. It was another hour before Andrew was coming over. Melissa was getting more nervous by the moment. She had a glass of wine to calm her down. That didn't work. She tried to nap, that didn't work either. _Oh well, might as well jump in the shower_. She thought to herself. That's it. A nice long shower will do her some good.

The hot water from the 2 showerheads hit her sore muscles and almost melted away the anxiousness she was feeling. Melissa let the shower hit her all over. She shampooed her hair with her favorite vanilla shampoo. She decided to deep condition her hair for a few minutes. While her hair was conditioning, she shaved her legs, pits, and trimmed her pubic hair. Melissa wasn't completely bald down their. She kept a neat little landing strip.

The hot water was really doing it's magic on her muscles. She ran a loofah over her smooth skin. Her nipples were perked by the water hitting them in just the right spot. Without even thinking, Melissa gave her nipples a little squeeze. _Shit, that was the wrong thing to do._ Mel thought to herself. She became wet immediately. Her lower areas were quivering. Her nipples were so hard. Melissa then realized what would calm her down.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off with a fluffy towel. She took the time to lotion herself from head to toe, which heightened her experience. The lotion felt so good on her skin. Melissa had been known once in a while to swing both ways. To her their was nothing wrong with a woman touching another woman.

She combed her hair and wrapped herself up in her terry robe. Melissa then layed down on her king sized bed. She loved this bed more than anything. She could really stretch out and enjoy herself with whatever she was doing at the moment.

And in this moment in time Melissa was getting off. She started by playing with her nipples. Her natural breasts were firm and supple. She was so nipple sensitive. If she wanted to, she could actually have an orgasm by just playing with her nipples. Not today though. Melissa wanted the full experience. She reached into her nightable and picked her poison. Today Melissa was choosing her 7 inch purple vibrator and warming lube. The purple vibe was her fav. She could get off for hours with it. Not tonight though. Just once to take the edge off was all she needed.

Melissa placed a small drop of warming lube on each nipple. The sensation was almost too much for her to handle, as she began to moan and massage her breasts. She was going to cum quickly, and needed to work fast.

Mel alaways tried to think of something really hot while getting off. She was having trouble with this at first, and almost lost that loving feeling. All of the sudden a thought popped into her head. Randy. Randy naked and going down on her.

Mel placed the vibrator on her nub and turned it on low. That was all she needed. Just the thought of Randy between her thighs was too much for her to handle. WIthin a minute of Melissa running the vibrator up and down her clit, she came very close to going over the edge.

"Randy!" She screamed outloud as her orgasm overcame her. She layed in her bed coming down from her orgasmic high. Did she just scream out his name? _Shit, I really am in trouble! _

Melissa quickly jumped in the shower to rinse off from her experience. Time wasn't moving slowly anymore. She need to get ready!

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R and R. Thanks! **_


	5. Just a chick

**_Hello everyone, here's another update. I just want to take a moment and thank you for the reads and reviews. They are great, and I apprecaite it. Also want to say a big thanks to Shannygoat. She has given me the inspiration for the way this story will pan out. Thanks for the support!_**

Randy sat in his hotel room waiting for 8 o'clock to roll around. Time was moving so slow. He bought a new suit to wear for tonight's dinner. He showered, shaved, and went to the hotel's salon for a manicure. Randy looked perfect. The way he was sweating in his new Armani suit though, it was going to be ruined before dinner even started. _Damn it, I need to call John. _Randy thought to himself. Then Randy remember the conversation he and John had earlier in the day…

**Flashback to earlier that day**

"You got it bad man. This chick better be made out of gold or something to have you this worked up."

"Shut the fuck up man, I don't have anything bad. She's just a girl. A girl with beautiful skin and nice legs."

"Jesus Randy, what's wrong with you? Just screw her and come back. We have Toronto in 2 weeks, and you know how hot the chicks are in Toronto."

"She'll be there." Randy said flatly.

"What do you mean she'll be there?"

"She'll be on the road with us, both brands, 3 days a week. It's her new job with us." Randy sighed. How can she stop thinking about this girl if he'll see her on a regular basis?

"Whatever man, just stay away from her. You have a huge push right now, and the last thing you need is you head stuck up your ass!"

"John man, you don't get it. I've known this chick for like 2 minutes, and she is in my head. I can't stop thinking about her!"

John did get it. His recent break up with Maria was fresh. John truly thought that Maria was the one. The silence on the line was enough to give Randy's simple mind the hint.

"Shit man, I'm sorry. I get it. This girl is great. She is smart and has a set on her. And she has this bitchiness about her which I totally dig. I need to get my mind off her though. Like you said. It's **my **time. Vince gave me another chance, and I'm not fucking that up."

"I hear ya Randy. Just keep it in your pants and you'll be cool."

"Yup man, bros before ho's!"

**End of flashback**

_Bros before ho's. I'm a fucking idiot! _Randy thought to herself. Melissa wasn't a ho, far from it. She was funny, and educated. The way she rattled those numbers off in the meeting blew Randy's mind. It turned him on in a way he never knew was possible. Was it love at first site, or lust for somethng new?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town Melissa and Drew were having a war of words as well. Like John and Randy, Mel and Drew were close. They have been through so much together. Drew also knew Melissa's deepest darkest secrets. He knew about her past. The past that would hold her back from any sort of normal relationship. Besides, Drew didn't think much of Randy. He would make sure that they didn't get together, by any means necessary!

"Mel honey, Randy is a fucking airhead. You don't need someone like that in your life." Melissa was trying on her fourth outfit. A pair of black slacks and a flowing purple blouse. The outfit was perfect. Mel had a pair of purple Nunzio pumps that matched the top perfectly. It was a bit sexy and could also be pulled off professionally. The outfit also made Melissa look slimmer, a plus in her book. Drew on the other hand was trying to dress her like a librarian.

"Andrew, this outfit is perfect, don't you think?" Melissa was trying her hardest to ignore Andrew and his snide remarks. She wanted to look great tonight. She wanted to impress Randy. She wasn't sure what she was feeling when it came to Randy, all she knew was that she liked it.

Andrew decided on his way over that he didn't want Melissa to get her hopes up. After the last breakup, the last thing Melissa needed was another playboy. So, instead of dressing Mel up into the sexy thing she could be, Andrew wanted to dress her down and show her brainy side.

"You know Mel, the more tit you show, the sluttier you make yourself look."

"Thanks for your support Drew." Melissa said with sarcasm in her voice. "What's wrong with this outfit."

Drew was losing her fast, he had to think of something. "Melissa, you don't want to come off slutty to your new boss, do you?"

That was it. The one comment that could make Melissa listen. Impressions mean everything to Mel. And leaving a great impression with Mr Mcmahon meant the world to her.

"Fine Drew, I'll wear the turtleneck and long grey skirt. Is that all right with you?" Melissa sounded defeated. It was like arguing with a parent.

"That outfit looks great on you Mel!" Drew was happy. Happy that her friend was not going to look sexy tonight. _Randy isn't attracted to the school teacher look. _Andrew thought to himself. Little did he know that was one of the many things attracting Randy to Melissa.

Melissa was finally ready to go. She grabbed her purse and keys and stepped out of her brownstone to grab a cab. Mel's apartment was only 10 minutes from Manhattan, right over the Brooklyn bridge. On a good day, you can walk over the bridge to Manhattan. The evening was beautiful, with a slight chill in the air. _What a perfect night for a walk._ Melissa thought to herself. Not tonight though, she didn't want to be late for dinner.

As Melissa easily hailed a cab she sunk back in the seat and relaxed. She treasured moments like this. Moments when she could watch the city whizz by. Moments when her mind could go perfectly clear and she could be at some sort of peace with herself. Melissa was finally relaxed and calm when a thought popped into her head. Randy. "Shit." She said outloud.

"What Miss, shit what?" asked the cab driver.

"Oh I'm sorry, I think we missed my stop." Melissa tried to cover up her embarressment, she really did. She did a poor job of it.

"Miss, you told me 33rd and 6th. This is 33rd and Lexington." The cab driver answered confused.

"Did I tell you 6th? Silly me. You can let me out here, thanks." Melissa said as she quickly exited the cab and threw the driver a more than generous tip.

_Great, now I'm fucking talking to myself._ Melissa thought as she began the 3 block walk to the restaurant. She would rather walk the 3 blocks than tell the cab driver she was thinking out loud.

As Mel approached the restaurant a sudden nervousness overcame her. It made her feel as though she was going to throw up. _Come on Melissa, get a hold of yourself. You're getting all worked up over nothing._ In typical Melissa fashion, her thoughts overwhelmed her and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Melissa? Melissa? Miss O'Toole?" The host said.

"Oh damn! I mean yes, I'm sorry! Hi Ralph, how are you?"

"Very well Mel, great to see you. The rest of your party is waiting."

"Thanks Ralph, I appreciate it." Melissa stated as she gave her host a tip. Melissa ducked into the ladies room to give herself one last check in the mirror.

Let the fun begin!


	6. The Dinner

**Hello everyone! Here's another update. Thanks again for the reads and reviews. I really do appreciate it. Now I guess is the time I disclaim. I do not own Randy or anyone famous. I was also half awake when I wrote this. Please excuse the typos...**

Jaxon was one of the coolest restaurants in Manhattan. The food was delicious, the wait staff were friendly and attentive, and the atmosphere was casual. It was laid back enough for a family with children, and upscale enough for the hip young NYC crowd. That is why Melissa loved the restaurant so much. It appealed to everyone. The cost was also less expensive than most Manhattan restaurants. Melissa had one philosophy, great food shouldn't cost an arm and a leg!

When Melissa arrived at the restaurant, most of their party was already there. Mr. McMahon was there, along with his crew. Sue was their as well. A couple of other co-workers showed up, but no Randy.

_See, you got all worked up for nothing_. Melissa thought to herself. _Oh well, screw him. _

"Miss O'Toole, there you are!" Vince roared across the restaurant. "You have a beautiful place here. I had no idea you were a restauranteur until Sue told me."

"Yes Vince, I guess you can say I'm a jack of all trades."

_Oh yeah, I bet she is multi-talented in other things as well._ Vince thought sickingly. "We should have a toast to celebrate our new business venture!"

Oh yes, a drink will do Melissa well right now. After all, the half a bottle of wine she polished off at home was doing nothing right now.

"Will you all excuse me for a moment?" The gentlemen at the table stood as Melissa walked over to the bar.

"Hey Mel, what's up?" Scott was one of Mel's best bartenders.

"How about the usual for me, and 2 bottles of Dom for my table."

"Doing some celebrating I take it?" Nosy, wasn't he?

"Yes, just nailed a big account with Mr. McMahon over there."

"Looks like he's checking you out girlie." As Scott winked at her. Melissa turned just in time to catch Vince staring at her ass. Melissa just gave him her million dollar smile as she raised her glass to him.

"That piece of shit." Mel whispered to Scott. "He's old. Ewwwww!" They both stood their and laughed together.

"Speaking of guys checking you out, check out the hottie at the door." Scott was almost drooling. He had no problem hiding his sexual orientation!

"Oh damn Scott, it's Randy!" Mel felt like a little school girl. _Oh yeah, I'm fucked. _She thought to herself. She took a moment to brief Scott on today's activities.

"Ok Mel, go show him what you got!" Scott stated. _Was he kidding, go to him? I don't think so. _Melissa was being pig headed. There was no way she was going to him._ If he wants to talk to me, let him walk his fine ass over here!_

Meanwhile Randy was having similier thoughts. _God, is that her. She looks so beautiful. _Randy swore someone punched him in the stomach. He was in pain from this woman! _Why isn't she coming over. I never come over to women, they approach me. Who the hell dow she think she is?!_

Scott stood their watching the stand off with great interest. This wasn't going to do. Quick as lightening, Scott butted in to get the ball rolling.

"Mr. Orton, how do you do. My name is Scott. Miss O'Toole is busy at the moment, she asked me to escort you to the table." before Randy could protest, Scott was practically dragging him to the party. Melissa let out a sigh._ Now what do I do?_ She thought to herself.

Her question was answered when Scott placed a bottle of Dom in each hand and pushed her towards the table. Melissa practically fell on her ass! Vince noticed the young beauty back at the table. "The champagne is here, let's celebrate!"

"Yes everyone, this is a celebration!" Melissa recovered quickly. "I hope everyone is having a great time. Please enjoy dinner, and if you need anything please let me know. Mr Oton, thank you for joining us this evening. I am sorry you missed the salad. Would you like some fried mozzerella? It's my personal recipe." Yes, Melissa was really turning on the charm. In one breath she adressed her gathering, addressed Randy, and showed off. _Let's see how he responds to that!_

"Miss O'Toole, your recipe, I'm impressed. Are you in good with the chef?"_ Check her out showing off!_

"Actually I own this restaurant, and please call me Melissa."_ That should shut him up!_

"Good for you, a woman of your age owning her own business. And please call me Randy." _That should shut her up!_

_A woman of my age, what the hell is he smoking? _"Yes Randy, I am very proud of all the restaurants I own. I owned my first restaurant at the age of 22. I started off young like you. Now that I'm 30, I plan on getting even bigger and better! I hope the same from you." Melissa raised her glass of champagne to Randy. Thank God she did some research on this guy. Melissa knew that Randy was in a slump in the wrestling world. She was throwing a jab at him big time. Let's see if he was smart enough to get it.

_That bitch is crazy! She hopes the same for me. What the hell am I, a fucking charity case. No chick is worth this! _"Well Melissa, you win some and you lose some. As long as you're humble, life will continue to grow. Not everyone has their heads in the clouds you know."

"Believe me Randy, my head is here, along with the rest of me."

Was that considered flirting? Sure seemed that way to Randy. This girl really knew how to push his buttons._ She could hold her own._ Randy thought to himself.

Melissa on the other hand had other ideas on her head. _What a fucking prick! My head in the clouds, is he kidding? He doesn't even know me. I'll just use him for a one night stand, and dump him._

Melissa had her plan, and she was sticking to it. She was NOT going to fall for him! She was NOT going to get emotionally attached._ Yup, just use and abuse. It's been a while since I had a no strings attached policy._

Once again these two were way off in their thinking. The moment he saw this girl,he knew she was different. Now he knew, deep down in his heart, that she was the** one.**

_Damn, I wonder how she'll look in a wedding dress. _Randy had it bad for Melissa. He never felt this way about a girl before. He could picture waking up in the morning with her. He even pictured having kids with her. _I wonder how many kids she wants._

Randy was lost in his thoughts while Melissa was trying to get his attention. "Randy, are you with me? Earth to Randy! Talk about head in the clouds."

"Huh, what? I'm sorry Melissa, I was just daydreaming."

_Probably day dreaming about some slut. _"Oh no problem. I just wanted to excuse myself. I have some work to attend to in the kitchen. It was very nice to meet you, and I am sure we'll see each other on the road in 2 weeks." Truth be told, Melissa did have something to take care of in the kitchen. _Wonder if he'll wait for me so I can get laid? _Mel thought to herself.

"Melissa, can we talk a little bit more? I would really like to get to know you better." Randy was taking a risk here. A big risk for him. This was a sign of weakness to him, showing any kind of feeling. This was really out of character.

_The rat took the cheese._ Melissa thought as a sly smile crept over her face.

Sure Randy, we can talk. I'll be quick in the kitchen, then we'll have some dessert. I'll send the waiter over with coffee in the meantime. I'll be just 2 minutes, I sware."

"Sure Mel, whatever you want. Do you mind if I call you Mel?" A chick that actually ate dessert, hot damn!

Melissa blushed. Everyone called her Mel. For some reason, it sounded different rolling off of Randy's tongue. She kind of liked it. "Sure you can call me Mel, if I can call you Randall."

She had no idea what she just did to him. It has been a fantasy of his for a woman to call him by his name, his** real** name, in bed. All of the women he had before just laughed at his request. Now Melissa was asking to call him Randall.

"Ok Mel, call me Randall. Just not in front of my friends, ok?

Melissa laughed at this. "No problem,** Randall. **I'll be right back."

Randy sat quietly waiting for Melissa to return. When 2 minutes turned into 10, and the coffee was getting cold, Randy grew impatient. He asked the waiter where Mel was, which prompted the waiter to lead him near the opening of the kitchen.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you with something?" Asked one of the staff.

"Yes actually, I am looking for Miss O'Toole. I'm her dining companion."

The busboys and cooks gave each other a look. They knew where Mel was. It was Thursday. She was always in the same place on Thursdays.

"Try in the alley out back, through that door" A busboy gruffly said.

The rest of the kitchen staff looked at the busboy as though he leaked some top secret info. "Thank you." Randy said as he headed out the alley.

"Miss O'Toole is going to kill you." The head cook stated. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pops, I don't know what to do. He seems like such a nice guy. If I'm nice to him, he'll walk all over me, just like the others." Melissa was sitting on a crate in the alley behind the restaurant. She was talking with her friend Pops, and his dog Murray. What most people close to Melissa don't know is that she meets her friend every Thursday night with a warm meal and good conversation. Pops was homeless. No matter what Melissa did Pops wouldn't accept help from Melissa. At first he wouldn't even accept a meal. About 3 years ago, as Jaxon was just opening, Melissa spotted Pops looking through the dumpster. He accecpted food for Murray the dog. It took months for Pops to trust Melissa. This was their once a week date. The boys in the kitchen knew, and Andrew knew. That was about it.

Now Randy was about to find out that the ice queen wasn't so frosty after all. He stood by the door for a few minutes and listened to the conversation…

"Melissa honey, I'm sure this guy is a good boy. He's younger you say?"

"Pops, he's three years younger than me." She sat on the crate with a frown on her face. "If I treat him well, he'll treat him like shit."

"Language young lady." Pops gently reprimanded her as he fed Murray a piece of steak. "What's this young man's name Melissa?"

"I wish you would let me feed Murray dog food, he'll get sick off scraps." Murray was enjoying filet mignon. It's a dog's life!

"His name is Randy Orton Pops. He's from St. Louis."

"Orton? I remember watching Cowboy Bob Orton at the old Garden on 8th and 50th."

"If you're talking wrestling Pops, then they're probably are related. Randy is a pro wrestler."

"Melissa honey, what are you afraid of? Falling in love?"

"Pops, you know of all people what I'm afraid of!" Melissa was practically in tears. "I better get back, he's probably wonderfing where I am. I love you Pops, call me if you need** anything**." With that she kissed Pops on the cheek and scurried off.

Randy left right before her and quickly took his seat. Melissa never knew he was in the alley. Randy was in shock and disbelief at the same time. The girls of his dreams just became human to him.

Melissa walked back to her table with the confidence she always carried. Randy was still there waiting, 15 minutes later. _Damn, he must really want to get laid. _Melissa thought to herself. _This is going to be fun._

"Randy, I am so sorry to keep you waiting. Work really keeps me busy." Mel said as she didn't miss a beat.

_Work, yeah right._ "Oh I totally understand Melissa. Work can be crazy."

They sat in comfortable silence while enjoying their dessert. The rest of the party began to exucse themselves for the night. Vince came over to where Randy and Mel were sitting to say his goodnights.

"Miss O'Toole we'll see you in two week in Toronto. It was a pleasure." Vince then kissed her hand. _Man, I need to scrub this hand when I get home._ Mel thought.

"Randy, I'll see you on the place tomorrow." Vince said with a hint of jealosy in his voice. "Make sure to escort the young lady home."

_Oh I will Vince, to my home. Carrying her over the threshold as Mrs. Orton. _"No problem Vince. Take it easy."

With VInce gone, Randy felt as though he had the freedom to talk with Mel. "Like I was saying Mel, I would like to get to know you better. Maybe we can meet before Toronto for dinner?:" Randy didn't want to fuck this up. He was going to take it slow. Melissa had other plans.

"So you want to get to know me, huh. Well, that's not going to happen here. Let's get out of here!" Mel was being pushy. She was also pretty wasted. Did Randy notice?

"Ummm, OK Mel. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Why don't we go to your hotel room?" Mel countered with a smile.

_Is she drunk?_ Randy thought to himself. This is the moment of truth. Does Randy take the bait and have a wild one night stand, or does he listen to his heart for once and do the right thing?

"Come on Melissa, I'm staying at the Hilton. Let's catch a cab."


	7. Pebbles

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reads and reviews. It keeps me motivated and inspires me as well. Once again I do not own Randy, or anyone from the WWE. Though I wish I did!**

The short taxi ride to Randy's hotel did nothing to calm his nerves. The fact that he was even nervous scared him. After all, he was Randy Orton, ladies man. He was not Randy Orton, scaredy cat. Being with Melissa tonight has done something to Randy's confidence. Not only was he afraid to be with Melissa, he honestly didn't want to ruin any chance he had with her.

Melissa had other ideas. Nervousness was the last thing on her mind. Getting laid and getting out of there was more like it. She had gone way too long without a man, and she was going to get off tonight one way or another. As far as his feelings went, she could care less.

At least that's what she told herself. After all, this man had been on her mind most of the day. She even wanted to dress sexy just to impress him. And let's not forget that little self pleasure session earlier. Yes, Melissa had her mind made up. Randy would just be a one night stand to her. No matter what her heart told her.

Randy and Melissa made small talk the short ride to the hotel. Just as they were exiting the taxi, Melissa's cell phone rang. "Melissa O'Toole."

_I love her name. Melissa O'Toole. I wonder what her middle name is? I wonder is she'll go by Melissa Orton, or Melissa O'Toole-Orton. MOO, those initials suck!_

Randy's day dreaming totally distracted him from the cell phone conversation Mel was having. "Randy? I need to take this call, I'm sorry. Randy? Hello? RANDALL!"

_Damn, stop calling me Randall girl. You have no idea what that's doing to me! _Randy just nodded his head as he sat on one of the lobby's plush couches. Melissa tried to finish up her conversation with her boss as quickly as possible. Randy took the moment to study Mel up close. Her hair was a deep red color. Not a fire red like Christy Hemme, but a deep auburn. She also had freckles on the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. The one thing Randy did notice was a ring Mel was wearing on her left hand. As Melissa's phone call was ending, she noticed Randy looking at her ring.

"It's called a claddaugh ring. It's Irish." Melissa said matter of factly. "My father gave it to me on my 16th birthday."

"It's beautiful." Randy stated. "I love the design."

"Oh you like the design do you?" Melissa asked quietly. Melissa was slowly inching her way closer to Randy on the couch. As the two became closer, Melissa took it upon herself to share a piece of info with Randy.

"Randall." Melissa was very close at this point. Randy could feel her breath on his neck. It smelled sweet, like peppermint.

"Yes Melissa." Randy responded pulling up Mel from the couch. Nothing was going to happen in the hotel lobby if Randy could help it.

"I have something to tell you." The two began walking to the elevator arm in arm. It felt natural for Randy to have Melissa on his arm.

"Tell me whatever you need to Mel." Randy whispered to her as the elevator doors opened.

The pair stepped onto the elevator as Randy pushed for the 18th floor. He took the liberty to snake his arm around Mel's waist. Melissa felt something at that moment. She felt safe. Melissa felt secure. She felt as though the massive frame of Randy could protect her from anyone or anything. She felt at home. Now it was Melissa's turn to be nervous. It was not supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be one night stand. Just a night of fun. Melissa wasn't supposed to feel anything towards Randy. She wouldn't allow her heart to feel anything, she couldn't take that chance.

"You know the design I have on my ring." Melissa said in a whisper dangerously close to the legend killer's earlobe.

"Yeah." Randy was almost breathless. Her perfume was driving him wild. He made a mental note to ask her what type it was.

"I have the same design tattooed on my back." Melissa stated matter of factly as she took the chance to run her soft tongue lightly across Randy's earlobe.

The fact that Melissa was being the aggressor was more than Randy could take. Randy was always the one that had to make the first move. The fact that Melissa had the balls to go after what she wanted gave Randy the urge to do just that. He wanted to give Melissa anything and everything she wanted.

"Tattoo on your back, is that so?" Randy asked as the elevator stopped on his floor. Any thoughts Randy had of just talking with Mel were thrown out the window. He wanted her in the worst way. He needed her. "What does a guy need to do to see that tattoo Mel?"

The thoughts going through Melissa's mind at that moment were driving her insane. She wanted Randy to do anything and everything to her. And Melissa always got what she wanted.

"Randall, would you like to see my tattoos?" Mel asked in a hushed tone as the pair walked to Randy's room.

"Tattoos? As in more than one?"

Melissa nodded her head. "Randall, if you want to look, all you have to do is ask." With that Melissa playfully pushed Randy onto the bed. She looked over him like a lioness about to dine on a feast. Randy could not believe the site in front of him. A girl was taking control. A chick was taking the lead. He was loving every moment of it.

"Melissa, may I see your tattoos? Randy asked in a tone which sent shivers down Melissa's spine. Melissa removed her glasses and placed them on the night stand table. The moment Randy saw her beautiful brown eyes in their full glory, he went crazy. Randy sat up on the bed and pulled Melissa down with him. With a crash Melissa landed right on top of Randy's perfectly sculpted chest. Even fully clothed, Melissa could feel the hardness of his member pressing against her thigh.

Melissa sat up on the bed and removed her hair from the tight hair clip. Randy was stunned by her beauty. Melissa's shoulder lengh hair fell softly around her. It was as though Melissa was a completely different person. The coldness Melissa represented with her attire was melted once Randy saw those beautiful brown eyes and stunning hair.

Once Melissa was free from her glasses and hair clip, she took the liberty of laying down next to Randy and nibbling on his ear. "Randall, that is so impolite. Didn't your mother ever teach you to say please when you wanted something?"

Randy was in awe of this woman. Not only was she in charge, but she wanted him to beg for it. "Please Melissa. Please can I see your tattoos?"

As Randy was begging, Melissa was working between his ear and his neck. Slowly licking and kissing his neck, then nibbling on his ear.

"Oh my God Melissa, that feels so good." Randy grunted.

"Still want to see those tattoos Randall?" Melissa asked.

"Oh yeah baby, please can I see them?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Melissa said with a smirk on her face.

Randy had enough of Melissa taking charge. It was his turn to show her what the legend killer was made of. In one swift motion Randy flipped Melissa over so that she was under him. He looked into her big brown eyes and became lost for a moment. They were both still fully dressed and Randy was having no part of that. He stood at the end of the bed to slowly take off his suit jacket. He then proceeded to take off his dress shirt which showed his perfectly tanned torso. Randy turned around to show Melissa the detail of his tattoos. Randy was modeling them for Melissa, and she was loving every moment of it.

Melissa continued to lay on the bed with Randy standing over her. "All right Miss O'Toole, fair is fair. I showed you mine, now show me yours."

Melissa looked up at Randy and smiled. "I have 3 tattoos. The first one I got is on my ankle. The second tattoo you already know about. Can you guess where the 3rd is?"

"Which ankle?" Randy asked.

"My left." Melissa responded. Within a single breath, Randy was lifting her left leg and removing her boots. What he found surprised the hell out of him. Socks. Melissa was wearing socks under her boots. And not any type of socks. Ren and Stimpy socks.

_Oh my God, I am so going to marry you Melissa. _Randy thought to himself. "So Mel, you a big Ren and Stimpy fan?" Randy was trying to be casual about it. Inside he was dying.

"Oh yeah, they're the best! I love cartoons in general. Take a look at my tattoo." Melissa's eyes seemed to light up when talking about her guilty pleasure. Her friends were not the cartoon watching type.

"Holy crap, that's Pebbles!" Randy could not hide the shock. On Melissa's left ankle was a tiny perfect Pebbles Flinstone tattoo.

Melissa looked at Randy and saw the light in his eyes. Who would of thought Randy Orton liked cartoons? "So you know who she is?"

"Know Pebbles? Who doesn't know Pebbles! Your tat is the best. And it isn't the adult slutty Pebbles, it's the baby in her prime Pebbles. It's perfect."

Melissa felt the blush creep to her cheeks. She tried to hide it by turning away. It was at that moment that Melissa knew she was in trouble with Randy. "Randy." Was all Melissa could say.

Randy also knew that at that one moment, over something as silly as cartoons, he and Mel connected in a way he never felt before. Randy slowly crawled onto the bed shirtless and smiling. Melissa took one look into his blue eyes and waited for the moment of a lifetime.

To say that their first kiss was good would be the understatement of the century. It was beyond words. Randy gently brushed his lips against Melissa's. Her lips were so soft, they felt like pillows. Melissa leaned a bit forward to deepen the kiss. It seemed as though their kiss would never end.

The kiss did end though, as the two came up for air. Randy leaned his forehead against hers. No words were needed. The look in each others eyes said everything. It was perfect.

Perfect until Randy's phone rang. He knew the thug life song on his cell phone all too well. "John." Was all Randy said.

"You should get that, it might be important." Melissa said with a yawn. "Don't worry, I'll show you my other tattoos when you're off the phone."

"Yeah John, hold up a sec." He quickly told John. "Give me one minute Mel." Randy asked.

Melissa just nodded and got herself comfortable on the bed. She was still fully clothed. She would wait for Randy to undress her. Randy took the phone in the bathroom for privacy. While talking to John, Melissa turned on the TV. Melissa was so comfortable in Randy's room. She started watching Scooby Doo anxiously awaiting Randy for a night of passion. Mel didn't even notice her eyelids getting heavy.

Randy emerged from the bathroom gung ho and ready to go. "Melissa, I am so sorry about that. John's my best friend and he…."

Randy paused at the sight. Melissa was sound asleep on the bed, curled up in a ball. Randy quietly tip toed over to the bed and took the remote out of her hands. Turning off the TV, he covered Melissa in a blanket. Randy kissed Melissa on the forehead.

"Goodnight Pebbles."


	8. The Enforcer

Melissa slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the large hotel window. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She was in Randy's hotel room. To be specific, she was laying in Randy's arms.

Melissa took a moment to get her head on straight and get a game plan in order. _If I move slowly enough, I can grab my stuff off the nighstand, grab my jacket and purse, and leave without him noticing. _There was no way Melissa was going to be there when Randy woke up. That would be all kinds of awkward. To her, Randy was supposed to be a one night stand. Nothing else, nothing more. Though she had to admit she felt something very strong for Randy last night, she also knew what she had to do.

Melissa had her career to think about. The WWE was now her main employer, and romance and work **never **mix. Melissa had actually fired people for inter office romances. It was against her companies policy. She led by example, and would not allow herself to get involved with him. No matter how handsome her was, no matter how crazy he drove her. Melissa made up her mind.

Too bad for Melissa Randy made up his mind as well. Not only did he want Melissa, he wanted to **be** with Melissa. He wanted to know everything about her. What was her favorite color, her favorite food. Did she like animals? Did she want kids? For the first time in his life, Randy gave a shit about someone else besides himself. It scared the hell out of him, and Randy wouldn't have it any other way.

As Melissa put her escape plan in motion she couldn't help feeling bad for Randy. Melissa had done this before. Fuck them, and leave in the middle of the night. This time of course was different. She didn't get laid, and it was already 6:30 AM. _Damn, why didn't I wake up last night like I always do? It would of been so much easier to sneak out at 3 in the morning. _With one swift motion Melissa was off the bed and out of Randy's arms. She grabbed her glasses and hair clip off the nightstand. She picked her boots off the floor and was just about to go for her purse when she heard him.

"Trying to sneak out huh?" Randy was awake the entire time. Randy was actually very comfortable holding Mel through the night. It felt good. Actually, it felt damn near perfect.

A small smile crept over Mel's face. Knowing she was busted, she tried to cover herself up. "Hey. Listen, I have to go home and get ready for work. Thanks for everything last night, it was great. But now I really have to go."

Mel was just about out the door when she heard Randy say something no other man has before. "Don't go Melissa."

Was he fucking nuts? Don't go? What was he expecting Mel to do, take off of work or something? Mel's mind ran a mile a minute trying to come up with something, anything to say. For the first time in a long time, Melissa was speechless.

"Randy listen." Mel started as she sat on the bed next to him. "You're a really nice guy, nicer than I thought you would be." This brought a small smile to Randy's lips. What Melissa said next totally turned that smile upside down.

"Let's just keep last night, last night, ok? You and I come from different worlds, and in 2 weeks we'll be working together. I never, ever mix business with pleasure."

It took a moment for Randy's mind to register what was happening. _I'm being dumped! Holy shit, this is unbelieveable! _"Melissa, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying we shouldn't see each other again Randy. Soon enough you'll be back in your element and I will be in mine while traveling with you guys. My career just doesn't have any room in it right now for other things."

_Other things? Jesus, she has got to be kidding me!_ "Melissa, listen to me. I'm not sure what the hell happened last night. All I know is that I want to see you again. I think we can make things work here Mel. Come on Pebbles, give me a chance."

Randy's ice blue eyes were pleading with Melissa at this point. It was as though someone took the essance of Randy's womanizing ways and bottled it up in Melissa. She tried to sneak out of the bedroom. She is dumping him. Randy really met his match with Melissa. In more ways then he knew.

"Randall, you are a very sweet man. You deserve better than me. Things are just better this way." Melissa was getting agitated at this point. Why couldn't he just take the hint? And why did she care? If it was any other guy, she would of been out the door and in a cab already.

"What do you mean I deserve better Mel? You are perfect." Randy sat up fully on the bed and looked straight into Melissa's deep brown eyes. He took her hands in his and kissed each hand tenderly. Melissa for a brief moment looked like she was going to cry. She looked into Randy's eyes and felt something so strong. It was hard for Melissa to handle that much raw emotion at one time. Melissa jerked up from the bed and put her coat on.

"Randy, I'm sorry. I really have to go. I'll see you in Toronto in 2 weeks, ok?" Melissa smiled weakly at Randy. Melissa could not handle this. Her career was all she had. She could not lose it over some guy.

"Mel, wait!" Randy said but it was too late. She was gone. Just like that, Melissa was out of Randy's life. For a moment all Randy did was sit on the bed in shock. He took a moment to let everything sink in. Melissa was the first good thing to come into his life in a long time. He wasn't about to let that go. He jumped out of bed and began planning his next move.

As Melissa mad a beeline to the elevator she grabbed her extra large sunglasses from her purse. She rode the elvator in silence to the lobby and swiftly moved to the front doors of the hotel. Grabbing the first available cab, Melissa barked directions to the cab driver.

The cab drove through Manhattan over the Brooklyn bridge. Melissa sat in the back seat thinking about the last 24 hours. Her life seemed to change so much in such a short amount of time. Before Randy, she knew exactly what she was doing with her life. She lived by her own rules, and was damn happy with it. If Melissa was so happy, than why were tears in her eyes. _Fucking men! They all suck!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right people, we have a ton of work to do before I leave. Everything will be perfect before I go. Do we understand each other?" The conference room full of staff nodded their heads in unison. The emergency meeting Melissa called first thing this morning was the first thing on her list. Operation forget the guy was in full swing. It was easy for Mel. The more work she did, the less she would think about him.

"Jason, you and Margaret are going to work on the Hudson case. I want that finished by Monday. Jim, you are in charge of finishing up the Sweetheart cake factory profiles. Those workers need insuance by the first." Melissa was on a roll. At this rate she'll have all of her clients taken care of by her first business trip. "JJ, you will be in charge of checking the stocks and being in touch with the brokers. Remember, we're here to make our clients money! Now, does anyone have any questions?"

The room shook their head with a collective no. Even if they did have questions, they wouldn't ask her while she was like this. Melissa was in Enforcer mode. That was what they called her no nonsense, get it done yesterday, personality. Though Melissa was never mean or rude when she worked, she did expect things to get done quickly, and efficently.

"Bethany, I need coffee." Melissa barked as she walked towards her office. With coffee already in hand, Bethany fell into step with Melissa's fast pace as they rounded the corner and headed towards her office. Susan was waiting at the office door, looking annoyed.

"What's the deal Susan? Didn't drink enough last night?" Melissa's gentle jab at her boss did not sit well with Susan. As Melissa walked past Bethany's desk and into her office, she could see why her boss was annoyed.

Flower's. Dozens and dozens of vases of flowers. All different types. From roses to lilies, to carnations. Melissa's office looked as though a florist put up shop right in the middle of it. And as Melissa stood there in complete shock, more flower's were being brought in.

"What the hell?" Melissa said outloud. Melissa couldn't even see her desk with all of the flowers. She finally found her chair and went to sit down.

"Would you like to explain this to me Melissa?" Susan's tone was condesending, almost as though she was speaking to a child.

"Explain what Sue? I don't even known who they're from? This must be some sort of mistake."

"Here's a card Melissa!" Bethany chimed in as she snaked through the jungle of flowers to get to Melissa.

"See Sue, I betcha it was a mistake. Or some kind of pratical joke." Once Melissa read the card, she knew neither was the case...

_Pebbles,_

_I wasn't sure what type of flowers you liked, so I ordered one of everything. Hope you like them._

_Randall_

For one brief moment, Melissa was truly overwhelmed and happy with Randy's generosity. Then reality set in.

_He's not going to leave me alone. And I don't want him too. I think I miss him._

"Melissa, I would like to see you in my office right now!"


	9. Whateve Mel wants

**_Yeah! FF is kind of working!!! Thanks everyone for the reads and reviews. I actually have another chapter just about done. I hope you enjoy it._**

The look in Sue's eyes showed Melissa she meant business. Unfortunately for Sue, Mel was all about business. Melissa was ready for a fight.

"Can you explain to me why you are getting an entire room full of flowers from a client?" Sue was tapping her foot in the floor rather annoyingly. Frankly, everything Sue did lately has been annoying to Melissa.

"And can you explain to me why you are being a royal bitch lately?" Melissa was fed up with Sue's constant bull shit. From the e-mails and phone calls all day and night, to her obvious jealousy of everyone in the office who had what she didn't. Especially Melissa.

"Look Melissa, you have to admit yourself. This looks very unprofessional." Sue had a very valid point. Melissa played by the book. Business and pleasure do not mix, ever.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Sue's cold stare at her #1 employee showed she meant business.

_Was she serious? That is none of her fucking business! _Melissa was seeing red at this point. She took a couple of deep breaths to help keep her composure. Then Melissa did something that shocked not only Sue, but herself as well.

"I am taking some time off." The statement was short and sweet. Melissa wasn't asking permission. She was telling her. "I am taking off the two weeks before I go on the road with the WWE. I can telecommute whatever I need to do. My team can handle anything when I'm not here. I have complete faith in them."

"Melissa, you know the rules. All vacation have to be approved." Sue wasn't letting her go that easily. "And don't you think it would be nice if you asked instead of demanded?" What was Melissa going to do? Sue was hoping she'd grovel.

Melissa stood up and amoothed her suit. She walked over to a mirror on Sue's wall and checked her hair and make up. Without a single word to Sue, Melissa walked right out of Sue's office.

"Melissa, where are you going?" Sue clicked her heels quickly to catch up with Mel's pace. Being short never stopped Melissa from walking with long strides. Her brothers and father were tall. She was used to walking quickly. Poor Bethany had a workout every time she tried to keep up with her boss.

"Sue I am doing exactly what you told me too. I am going to ask for my vacation and have it approved." Melissa kept on walking not missing a beat. She went to the elevator. From there she hit the up button.

"Where are you going Melissa?" Sue sounded like the mean old school teacher Mel had in the third grade. Sister Mary Catherine. Sister Mary hated Melissa. She wasn't hating her when Mel cut a check for the school's new gymnasium though. Now she's kissing Mel's ass whenever the school needed something. And if Melissa had her way, Sue would be kissing her ass soon enough as well.

The elevator doors opened and Melissa stepped in. Hitting the 40th floor, Sue looked at her wide eyed. "You're going up to Mr. Rahman's office? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mohammed Rahman was the CEO for Marks Inc. He personally hired Melissa some years ago. Mel had always been there for him personally and professionally. Now it was time to repay the favor.

Stepping off the elevator Melissa made a beeline to Mohammed's office. His secretary tried to speak to them both with no success. Melissa literally ran right into his office without even knocking.

Looking surprised yet happy, Mohammed finished up his phone call quickly as Melissa sat down. Sue was still standing, as was Mohammed's secretary.

"There's my girl! Looking great as always!" Mohammed went around the desk and gave Mel a big hug.

"Mr. Rahman I tried to stop her. I know how busy you are!" There went Sue trying to cover her ass and bury Mel's at the same time.

"Nonsense. Sheila, can you get us some coffee please. Melissa honey you know you are welcome anytime, no invitation necessary."

Mel sat in her seat completely in the zone. She was almost in a trance as her 2 bosses spoke.

"And I know that we couldn't of landed the WWE account without you Mel. So what can I do for you today."

Melissa knew Mohammed was a busy man, so she cut to the chase. "I need some time off before I begin this project Mo. I can telecommute whenever I'm needed. I feel as though I would personally benefit from a vacation before diving into this project head on."

The room was quiet for a moment as Mohammed sat sipping his coffee. "And what do you have to say about this Sue?"

" I think time off is impossible right now on such short notice. It's bad enough we're losing our top financial planner 3 days a week, and now she wants vacation?"

Mohammed sat and listened to Sue continue to peck. Word travels fast in the business world, and Mohammed already knew about the flowers from Randy. Hell, if Mohammed was 20 years younger he would be all over Mel as well.

"The last time you took off was for your Father's funeral. Isn't that right Melissa?" Mel nodded her head slowly. "And if i'm not mistaken, you only took off one day. Sue, I don't see why you couldn't approve this yourself. Two weeks off with pay. Enjoy yourself hun. Just get those flowers to your place." Mohammed winked at Mel as Sue stood with her mouth on the floor.

"Now tell me Miss Melissa, is there anything else you need?"

"Actually Mo, there is. Can you please give Bethany my pay and let her take vacation as well. She works her ass off and has to deal with my bull. She needs it more than I do."

"Two weeks off for both of you with pay. It's settled. I'll see you when you get back from Toronto." With that Mohammed gave Melissa another hug. "And when you come back we'll discuss your promotion." He whispered in her ear.

"You got it Mo, love you!" Melissa meant what she said. Mohammed was always so good to her. She would never let him down. Sue on the other hand is different story. Seeing her true colors these past 2 days gave Mel the necessary boost to go after her job as soon as she was back from the WWE.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy spent the better part of the morning on the phone. First with the florist buying out the store. Then with Vince asking for the weekend off. Since Randy has been "a good boy" lately Vince excused Randy from his Saturday night house show and gave him off until Monday. Finally, Randy called his best friend John. His boy. His best friend. His bro. _John will understand. He's dug chicks before._

"Now let me get this straight. She tried to ditch you, got caught, then dumped your ass." John was hysterical laughing so hard he almost fell off the treadmill.

"Dude, I think she's just scared or something. She mentioned work and career and shit. Said she couldn't let me get in the way of that."

"Of course numnuts, cause you'll fuck it up!" John was loving every moment of this. Not only was Randy getting his ass handed to him by a girl, but he was getting a taste of his own medicine. "Karma will bite you in the ass my friend. What goes around, comes around."

"Whatever dude. I'm still going to get her. I have to. She is the one man." Randy was sure that Melissa was the one for him. John could hear it in his voice. His best friend had found his soul mate.

"All right man, so you sent her flowers. What else you got Romeo?" John's take on it was simple. He wanted to make Randy happy. And if that meant this chick being a part of his life, than so be it.

Just then Randy's hotel room phone rang. "Hold up man, my room phone is ringing."

"Don't get it man! You know it's probably some rat who got your room number." John was right. Rule of thumb was to never answer the room phone. It could be anyone. "Let it go man, if it's important, they'll leave a message."

Sure enough the red light on the phone lit showing that the person left a message. "All right man, let me see who called. I'll call you back." With that Randy hung up his cell and check the room's voicemail.

_Ummm, hey Randy. It's Melissa. I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. That are all so beautiful. The daisies are just perfect. They all are. Ok, so anyways thanks again for the flowers. I'm having trouble moving around my office. My boss is jealous. This is weird talking to a hotel voicemail. So ummm, here's my cell phone number. Not that I'll answer it or anything. Just throwing it out there. Ok, ummm, bye._

If Randy didn't know any better, he would of thought Mel was nervous on the phone. Without hesitation he dailed the number Mel left on the voicemail.

"Hello, Melissa O'Toole here."

"So I guess daisies are your favorite flower?"


	10. Friends and Advice

Melissa and Randy planned to meet each other again for dinner that night. Though they both seemed genuinely happy to see each other again, their friends felt entirely different. Andrew was disgusted by the fact that Melissa was seeing "that wrestler" again. John Cena, Randy's best friend, also was upset by the situation...

"Mel honey, you're too good for him! A man like that is just here to use you, and drop you." Andrew was really laying it into Mel. Mel just looked in the mirror with a goofy grin on her face. She was trying on outfits for her date with Randy. As Mel began to rummage through her closet yet again, Andrew continued his attack.

"Melissa, he destroyed a hotel room in Italy a few weeks ago. He has been suspended, been ordered to anger management, and has been known to smack around the girls backstage. Why the hell would you be interested in a bastard like him?" Andrew was really getting worked up. Mel dropped the dress she had in her hand and looked at her best friend. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. His nostrils were flaring, and his face was bright red. If Randy Orton was in the same room with Andrew right now, he would surely kick his ass.

Seeing the look on his face, Mel attempted to diffuse the situation. "Drew, let's think about this for a second, ok? I have done some not so great things as well. Most of those things I have done with you. He might be trying to use me hun. What makes you think I'm not trying to do the same thing?"

Though Mel felt differently about Randy, should would never tell Andrew that. Not yet anyway. "What's the harm in a little fun Drew? Remember now, what's our policy?" She batted her eyelashes at Andrew waiting to hear their special catchphrase.

"Fuck em and dump em!" Andrew said proudly!

"You got it kid, fuck em and dump em. Who's better than you? We have gone though most of the men in the greater tri-state area. I guess it's time I head out west and have me a St. Louis boy."

Melissa silently prayed that the smirk on her face convinced Andrew that all Randy was going to be was a fuck buddy. Now if she could only convince herself.

On the other side of the Manhattan bridge Randy was having a similar conversation with John.

"Man, I ain't gonna tell you how to live your life, but this bitch is nuts!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Cena?" Randy just got out of the shower. His body was glistening from the water. His hair was wet and slicked back. He was oozing sex appeal. He hoped Mel thought so too.

"Dude, this chick is nuts. I googled her. Did you know she was arrested for punching a cop? She was also arrested for smashing her car into a cab. She has dated tons of fucking guys in NY. She probably has a disease!" John was pissed. He wanted the best for Randy, not some crazy whore.

"John, shut the fuck up. She's clean, I'm sure. Jesus, what else did you read about her?" Randy had to admit he was curious. Melissa didn't seem the wild type. The glasses threw him off. Hearing all of the shit John was telling him made him want her even more.

"There is a website, where people go on the Internet and bitch out their bosses. Dude, she has an entire fucking page! They call her the Ice Queen. One guy wrote that he was fired on Christmas Eve. Another wrote that Mel made him cry. One girl claimed sexual harassment."

"She sounds a bit like Vince." Randy chuckled.

"This is serious shit Randy. If I didn't know any better, she sounds like a female version of..."John stopped himself. He couldn't say it.

"A female version of what John?" John swore he could hear the smirk on his face through the phone.

"You all right! She sounds like a female version of you Orton! That is some scary shit man. The world is a bad enough place as is with one of you roaming it. But two? That's just fucking wrong." John was shaking his head, clearly disturbed by the thought.

Randy took a deep sigh. He liked Melissa. He really liked Melissa. How could be tell his best friend this without hearing shit from him. Of course, Randy decided to take the cowardly way out.

"Dude, she's just a lay. Don't worry your pretty little brainless head about it. It's all good." Randy sounded the part. He dripped the words off his tongue like venom. He has said things like that a thousand times before. This time though it felt different. He felt guilty talking about Melissa like that. _She deserves better than that. _He thought to himself.

"Whatever man, just remember. She will be working with us soon. You're not going to be able to leave her in the city you fucked her in. And you **know** how Vince feels about inter-company relations."

Thinking about Vince made Randy's blood boil. He saw how Vince was looking at her last night. He saw the way he stared at her ass when she walked. "Don't worry about fucking Vince, ok. Look man, I got this. After all, I am The Legend Killer."

"More like The Legend Loser, whatever man. Look, I gotta go. See you on Monday." Though John wasn't entirely convinced, he decided to let this go, for now.

"Yeah man, be good." Randy said as he hung up the phone. _Damn Melissa, I know there's more to you than that shit John said._ Randy couldn't help to think why Melissa would act that way. There had to be a good reason. Randy would know. His own problems stemmed from reasons far beyond his control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clock on the wall read 7:15. Randy was late. He was supposed to be picking Mel up at 7. Not knowing NYC all that well, both Randy and the cab driver got lost going to Brooklyn. Melissa tried not to think the worst. _He's probably stuck in traffic._ She thought as she opened a bottle of wine. Her home phone rang as she was pouring her first glass of Merlot. Knowing that it couldn't be Randy because he didn't have her home number, Mel tried to rack her brain thinking who the hell would be calling her on a Friday night. Andrew was on a date. Bethany went to Memphis to visit family. Sue never called her. She just left voice mails on her cell or e-mails. The caller ID make her worst thoughts realized.

It was Melissa's mother. _Shit! Don't pick it up! Don't fucking pick up the phone. Let the machine pick it up Mel..._

Melissa stood frozen as she waited the four rings for her answering machine to pick up. She took a large swig of her wine as her mother began her answering machine assault.

"Melissa Ann, it's Mommy. It's Friday night, around 7:20. I know you're probably out. You're never home. Call me when you get a chance. Your brother's engagement party is in a few weeks and we're going to need to help out with it. Oh, and Jimmy needs braces. The poor thing looks like a jack-o-lantern. The girls at the church say hi. They were wondering if you were coming to the auction at the school next week. Oooohhh, and guess who I saw last week? Jimmy Brooks mom! He just got home from Iraq honey. He was so handsome in high school. You should give him a call. Oh and..."

The answering machine cut her off. Mel sat there half amused by her Mother's message, and half embarrassed. Calling for money, and to set her up with men. That's all Melissa's mother was good for. Her body cringed when her home phone rang again. Knowing full well that her Mother was about to finish her abuse on her answering machine, Melissa was startled when her bell rang.

Mel ran over to her intercom to see if Randy finally showed. up. "Who is it?" She called over the intercom. Silence. Dead silence. _Maybe he doesn't know how to use the intercom?_ Mel thought as she heard her Mother's voice in the background going on and on about the local church needing a new roof.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Melissa tried again as she waited for the person who rang her bell to respond. "Hold the red button in as you're talking. It's the only way I'll hear you."

"Melissa, It's Randy." Mel's stomach did flip flops as she heard his voice on the other end of the intercom.

"Okay, I'm going to buzz you in. When you hear the buzzer just push the door open. I'm on the third floor." Mel stated as she buzzed Randy into her building.

"Well he showed up, that's a start. "Melissa said out loud as she ran to her answering machine to delete the 2 messages her Mother left. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth to get rid of the smell of alcohol on her breath and anxiously waited for Randy to knock on her door.

The knock came quickly. _Damn, did he run up the three flights of stairs?_ Mel wondered as she went to let him in.

If someone had to describe Randy Orton in one word, that word would be heavenly. At least that's how Melissa would describe him. From his piercing blue eyes to his dimpled chin. His crisp white dress shirt complemented the dark brown dress slacks he wore. His outfit was complemented by a brown leather jacket and matching shoes. Mel didn't think he would look good in brown. He looked perfect in brown. He looked heavenly.

Randy was having similar thoughts of heaven as he looked at Melissa. Doing a complete 180 from the librarian look of last night, Randy thought she looked like an angel. Her auburn hair was down to her shoulders in loose curls. Her piercing brown eyes sparkled with tiny freckles surrounding them. Her simple black cocktail dress was perfect on her. Her strappy sandals showed off her perfect manicure. And her perfume. It smelled like flowers. It was intoxicating.

They both stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Melissa woke up from her trance and let Randy in.

"Melissa, you look beautiful." Randy stated as he handed her another bouquet of flowers. Lillies this time. They were exquisite. "I am so sorry I am late. I couldn't get a cab driver to take me to Brooklyn. What's that about?" Randy asked as he followed Mel into her kitchen.

"Cab drivers don't like to leave Manhattan. That's where the money is. I should of warned you about that." Mel answered as she placed her newest bouquet in a vase. "Now where am I going to put these?" Mel said matter of factly as she held the large vase in her hands.

"Here, let me take that for you." Randy offered as he took the large vase out of her hands.

"My apartment is kind of full in the flower department." She admitted as she looked around the kitchen. The kitchen alone had 4 vases in it. This was going to be a challenge.

"Why don't you give me the grand tour as we look for place for these." Randy asked as he shifted the large vase from one arm to the other.

"Did you know that you sent me 32 vases of flowers? You're lucky I have a big apartment." Mel stated matter of factly as she began taking Randy on the grand tour of casa Melissa.

Working their way through the apartment, Randy began to realize that her apartment was anything but. He counted 4 bedrooms so far, and 3 bathrooms. The kitchen, dining room, and living room. "Okay Randall, I don't think I have flowers in here." Mel said as she opened the room to her office.

Randy let out a low whistle as he surveyed the room. Sure, there was a desk and a computer. That's as office as the room got. Her walls were covered with stuff. From cartoon cells to baseball stuff. Randy quickly realized where Melissa's loyalty was.

"You're a Met fan Mel?" Randy asked as he began to look over the endless pictures, banners, and memorabilia.

"Well, I am from Queens." Melissa stated as she took the vase from Randy and placed it on her desk. "There! That's perfect!"

One wall of Melissa's office was completely covered in baseball stuff. A second wall was covered with cartoon art. From the Flinstones, to the Jetsons, to the Smurfs. _I am so going to marry this girl._ Randy thought once again as he began to look at the third wall.

The third wall was covered by pictures. Pictures of family he guessed. There were 5 guys in the pictures. Four looked younger. Brothers perhaps? And there was one older gentleman. His hair was graying. He looked alot like Mel. Randy guessed that was her father.

As is Melissa was reading Randy's mind, she showed Randy who each person was.

"Those are my brother's Thomas, Jaxon, Patrick, and Paul. That picture is of my father, Tommy Sr." Mel said as her eyes fell. Though her father died over 2 years ago, it seemed like only yesterday.

Going through pictures of assorted nieces, nephews, and cousins, Randy noticed a pattern. "Hey Mel, where are the pictures of you?"

Melissa's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She was hoping Randy would ask her that. It showed how alert he was to his surroundings. It also showed he cared.

"It's kind of hard for me to be in the pictures when I'm the one taking the pictures." Melissa smirked as she pulled out a large photo album.

"You took these pictures, they're great!" Randy exclaimed as he began to look though the album with Mel. The entire album was pictures of the city. From the former World Trade Center, to the Statue of Liberty. Melissa surprised Randy yet again.

"So what else can you do young lady? You're a restaurant owner, financial planner, and a photographer. Any other surprises I should know about?"

Melissa thought of the question for a moment as a small smirk appeared over her face. It was now or never for Melissa. It was do or die time. If Randy was looking for a surprise, Mel was going to give him one.

"Surprises? Well, I do have to admit. I have one more surprise up my sleeve." Melissa purred as she walked over to Randy.

Melissa knew Randy was watching her. She could also see an obvious bulge in his pants. Yup, it was now or never.

Melissa wrapped her arms around Randy's stomach as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They seemed to fit perfectly, like 2 pieces of a puzzle. Melissa's eyes were clouded over in seduction as she whispered in Randy's ear.

"The surprise is that I never intended for us to go out to dinner." Melissa whispered as she licked his earlobe lightly.

The shiver going down Randy's spine was evident. Melissa's deep brown eyes locked with Randy's as she kissed him with a need. A want, a desire. Melissa needed Randy, and he needed her. It wasn't a want, it was a need. An animalistic, primal like need that she had never felt before.

Randy was trying to absorb all that was going on. She was making the move. She was the one initiating sex. This completely threw Randy off guard as his body gave into Melissa's advances.

"Pebbles." Randy whispered in between kisses.

"Yes Randall."She purred as she licked his other earlobe lightly.

"Where's the bedroom?"


End file.
